It Was Just a Dream
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry wakes up in the middle of night to a nightmare. He has been told by his relatives that he was nothing but a burden that no body loves him. He goes and seeks comfort from Ginny. Ginny helps Harry see that he is loved. I don't know Harry Potter


It Was Just a Dream

All of Harry's life, he was told he was a freak, a burden, and that no one would ever love him by his so called family. One night after the battle, Harry has a dream that everything in his life was lie. He seeks comfort in Ginny who convinces him that it was just a dream.

It was a quiet June night at the Burrow; everyone was in their beds asleep. Well except for one.

Harry tossed and turned in his bed in Bill's old room. He usually dreamed about the battle and about all those who died came back to haunt him. This time he dreamed that his life was a lie and that no one loved him.

The words he heard his uncle say repeated in his head "Who would want you, you worthless freak", "Nobody loves you boy, NOBODY". It was the last one that Harry jolted up in his bed. Looking around the room, he realized that he was at the Burrow, the one place other than Hogwarts, that was like home.

Arthur and Molly welcomed him into their home with open arms. Molly made sure he was fed and warm, giving him that mother's love he wanted. Arthur almost filled in the gaps when Sirius died as a father figure. This could make things difficult when you are dating their only daughter.

Harry sat in the bed waiting for his breathing to settle. He was also waiting to see if he'd woken up Ginny. Then it hit him. He didn't really scream or yell, plus he'd put a charm on his room to where no one could hear him but Ginny.

He reached over on the bedside table and picked up his glasses. He slipped on his t-shirt he tossed in the chair in the corner of the room.

He opened the door to his room and seen Ginny's door partially open. Hermione had taken to sleeping in Ron's room. After a lengthy discussion with Molly and Arthur, Ron and Hermione started sharing Ron's room. This prompt Ginny to ask about her and Harry.

Since returning to the Burrow, Ginny would have nightmares about the battle and Harry being dead in Hagrid's arms. Molly had observed Harry comforting Ginny after such nightmares. She also had seen that Ginny wasn't going to let Harry go back to his room. He agreed to stay with her, sleeping above her covers on the bed.

Molly smiled at the young couple. What had her on Ginny and Harry sharing a room was when she heard Ginny said something she didn't understand until Harry replied "I'm not going anywhere". Once they both were asleep, Molly conjured up a blanket and draped it over Harry.

Arthur and Molly agreed to let Harry and Ginny sleep together when they needed to.

Harry crossed the hall to Ginny's room, his bare feet starting to cold on the chilly wooden floor. Ginny turned over at the sound of her door cricking. She saw Harry standing at the door.

She lifted back the cover and using her finger to come over.

Harry obeyed and walked over to Ginny's bed, climbing in beside her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. Harry sat there beside her in her bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees. He looked like a little 4 year old boy instead of a 17 year old man.

"Bad dream" Harry finally answered. Ginny knew from experience that Harry's nightmare were either about the battle or those who died come back and blamed him for them dying. Ginny remembered the last one well. She couldn't get Harry to go back to sleep. Molly found them in the kitchen the next morning with scones, muffins and biscuits made and breakfast almost ready.

"What was it?" Ginny asked, stoking Harry's back.

"I dreamed that you and your family said that you didn't really love me. That was I a burden. It's my fault that Fred died and that Ron, you, and your dad almost did. Then you appeared and said that you didn't love me."

Ginny rubbed Harry's back and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Who told you that you were a burden and that nobody loved you?"

Harry took a shaky deep breath and replied "Vernon"

Ginny hugged him tightly "You're not a burden. I love you Harry, as does Mom, Dad and my brothers. My parents consider you a eighth child and my brothers think of you as another brother."

Harry nodded in understanding what Ginny was telling him.

"It still bothers me though."

Ginny pulled Harry down in the bed with her. Harry laid on his back with Ginny on her side, curled into his side.

"In the dream, I seen Vernon, him and Dudley started beating me again and telling me that they were right, nobody loved me, nobody does love me".

Ginny cupped Harry's face in her hands.

"Harry James Potter, you are none of those things you're so called family said to you. Mom and Dad love you like a son, my brothers love you like another brother, Hermione loves you like a brother and I love you because I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend."

Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's already messy hair.

"You know sometimes I dream about life back at Privet Drive".

Ginny looked at him, surprised.

"Like my life was a dream and I wake up and I'm still living with them. My life there was pure torture. When I came home for the summer, it wasn't welcome home, it was welcome to hell. I spent my time being a house elf, a slave and a personal punching bag for my cousin. I didn't have friends because of him; he would scare off anyone who would talk to me. Vernon threatened me not to say anything about the abuse, I didn't try once. Although the nurse tried to and a social worker came and talked to Petunia"

Harry paused for a second and looked at Ginny not as a 17 year old war hero, but as a scared six year old little boy.

"That was one of the worst beatings of my life. Vernon was careful not to put them on places where people would see, so he targeted my back the most. As I gotten older and went to Hogwarts, his beatings started in other places. It was the summer before fifth year before that stupid attack that almost got me expelled, when he started kicking and punching. Sirius walked in on me when I was the bathroom and he wanted to know where I got all the bruises on my stomach from, I lied and told him from Dudley's friends. They beat up ten year olds and for fun they would beat up me."

Ginny wanted to apparate to Surrey and do everything they everything did to Harry.

"Was that why you would jump when someone touched you?"

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I got pasted it because of you". Ginny smiled. She was proof to Harry to there is someone is loved him, not in the way Sirius, Remus or even Molly did. Ginny was someone who Harry could see marrying one day and having children with one day.

"I'm scared that I'm going to repeat everything Vernon did to me to Teddy or even our own children. What if I become him?"

Ginny slipped her hand under his shirt, rubbing his belly. She started in small circles and to a side to side stoke. She smiled when she seen his eyes closed.

"You sure do know to make me relaxed don't you?" Harry asked with his eyes closed. Ginny smiled as she started dragging her nails along the bare skin of his stomach. She heard his sharp intake of air when her hand wondered down under and across his belly button.

Ginny could feel the little bumps and scars on Harry's stomach, both from the war and from his childhood at the Dursley's.

She looked up at Harry and thought of something. When Sirius turned into Snuffles, he was like any other dog would lay down in front of someone, rolling on his back, almost nonverbally asking for a belly rub.

Ginny complied with the wish. Remus and she would laugh as Snuffle would collapse and go limp.

Ginny looked at Harry's relaxed face, knowing he wasn't a sleep yet because of his breathing decided to try it. Sure Harry has never come out asked for a belly rub like Snuffles, but Ginny wondered if Harry would react the same way.

Ginny started scratching Harry's stomach in the same way she did Snuffles. Instantly Harry went limp in the bed. Unlike Snuffles, Harry was ticklish on his stomach, in certain areas. But like Snuffles, Harry did get enjoyment out of having his stomach scratched or rubbed. Ginny learned this one day out by the lake.

_Flashback _

Harry and Ginny had been dating for a while. They were enjoying a relaxing Saturday afternoon in under the tree in their special spot.

They were laying under the shade of the tree with nothing but the sound of the wind blowing. Ginny was curled up against Harry's side with a hand over his stomach.

Ginny smiled when she seen Harry relax for the first time in a while.

They were in an area where there was plenty of privacy. Harry broke the silence "One thing I miss about Sirius is him telling me about my parents. I guess I still have Remus for that. He also gave me advice. Apparently he gave Dad advice before he asked Mom out. He gave me advice on you."

Ginny looked up at Harry, speechless.

Ginny started making a lazy circle with her thumb on Harry's stomach. It took awhile for Harry to get used to getting touched that didn't mean harm or punishment.

Ginny snaked her hand under Harry's shirt and started scratching Harry's stomach. She remembered doing something similar to Snuffles and he'd when limb under hand and went spread eagle on the floor.

When she started scratching Harry's stomach, he went limb and in a different version of a spread eagle. Harry head went to the side, facing Ginny.

"That feels good. Gin, can you move down just a little?"

Ginny obeyed, shaking her head. Harry seen her shake her head through lazy eyes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I did this once with Snuffles, he reacted the same way you did". Ginny looked at Harry. Bringing up Sirius was something that Ron and Hermione tried to avoid, afraid of how Harry would react.

Harry smiled "its okay, you can talk about him around me". Ginny smiled back at him, continuing to scratch Harry's stomach.

Ginny suddenly had an idea; Sirius had mentioned how ticklish Harry was on his stomach. Without warning Harry, Ginny straddled his waist, yanked his shirt up exposing his stomach to the sun, and started tickling Harry's stomach.

"Gin….stop…..that tickles" Hearing Harry laugh again was music to Ginny's ears. Harry had been stressed lately and she was glad to make him smile and laugh again.

_End of Flashback_

Ginny continued to rub and scratch Harry's stomach. She smiled when Harry finally after an hour in a half went back to sleep.

The next morning Ginny woke up in Harry's arms, he must have snuggled up next to her sometime after he'd fallen asleep. Ginny smiled at Harry's sleeping form.

Ginny moved her arm around Harry, feeling the bare skin of Harry's side. She could have sworn that Harry had a shirt on. She looked down and seen Harry's bare stomach.

Apparently Harry's shirt had ridden up, baring his belly.

Ginny kissed Harry and watched as he slowly woke up. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Good morning sleepy head". Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's bed head hair.

"Morning Gin, I could get used to this" Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. Then last night came back to Harry.

"Do you really love me or was it just a dream?" Ginny smiled and kissed Harry and hugged him tight.

"Harry, I love you very much. Your family apparently didn't or they would have treated you better. One of these days your going have to stand up to them and not live in fear of them. I'll go with you and prove to them that someone does love you".

"I love you too" Harry allowed Ginny to hold him tight.

"It was just a dream Harry".

Later that day, Harry disapparated to Privet Drive, walking down to Number 4. With his heart pound and butterflies in his stomach, he knocked on the door.

Ginny stood beside him, holding his hand.

The door finally opened and to Harry's surprise and relief, it was Dudley who answered.

"Hello Harry, nice seeing you. Come in"

Harry looked at Dudley and then to Ginny, they walked in and Ginny stopped when she seen the cupboard under the stairs.

"How are you?" Dudley asked.

"I'm good, I just thought I'd come and some stuff I'd left." Harry replied.

Dudley motioned to the cupboard. Harry went and opened the door. Pulling out the box that had his name on it, clearly in his aunt's hand writing.

"There's more in your old room" Harry nodded and headed up, he paused when he seen Ginny looking in the cupboard.

It was small with an old mattress on old wire bed. Ginny was about to leave when a drawing caught her eye. It was done in black crayon and had three people.

Ginny tried to keep tears from coming, but a few escaped her eyes. She wiped them and followed Harry to his old room.

Her anger took over when she seen the locks on the door. The room was almost as bad as the cupboard. A worn out desk and bedside table and a bed that looked like it was about to break was all that was in the room.

Harry collected his old trunk and what little clothes he had there that was his size.

Ginny went to the desk, looking for things of Harry's. Apparently, anything that was Harry's was in the room. Ginny was putting stuff in the trunk when she picked up a folder.

She looked inside and she found a paper Harry did in fourth grade. They were to write about if they were one wish that they would want granted what it would be. While most kids wrote about a video game or a puppy, Harry wrote about how he wished he had his parents. He wished he had them to care for him and love him. How they would take care of him when he was sick or hurt.

Ginny read the two page paper, in tears. When she heard Harry coming she put the paper back in the folder and tossed it into the trunk.

"We're done. Let's go". Ginny nodded and followed Harry out the door. Harry had shrunken his trunk and placed it in Ginny's handbag.

They were almost downstairs when the voice of Vernon Dursley was heard.

"Let's leave real quiet and maybe we won't be spotted" Harry though. But a voice interrupted that thought. One that made Harry's heart race and his stomach twist into knots.

"YOU" Vernon came up to Harry "YOU SHOW UP HERE AFTER WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGHT. BOY I HAVE A MIND TO…."

Surprising everyone, including Ginny, Harry cut him off.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I PUT YOU THROUGHT. DO YOU REALIZE THAT I PROBABLY SAVED YOUR SORRY LIVE?"

"I knew it, ungrateful…" Harry cut him off again.

"UNGRATEFUL, WHAT DO I HAVE TO BE GRATEFUL FOR? YES YOU TOOK ME IN AND GAVE ME A ROOM. AFTER WHAT TEN YEARS OF LIVING IN A CUPBOARD WHERE I LOCKED. YOU HIT ME, BEAT ME, STAVED ME, AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GRATEFUL."

He turned to his aunt

"And you, you know about my parents, you know about what my life would turn out like, and you knew that I was a wizard. Yet, you kept all that to yourself and never once told me about it. Your just as bad as he is, you are much to blame as he is. You treated me like a slave. At least I know how to cook and take care of myself and manage on my own.

He turned to Dudley "Where were you while I killed myself trying to finish all of them blasted chores. With your gang or on your sorry behind. Keep in mind when we was attacked by the

Dementors I saved your sorry behind."

He turned to Ginny who was speechless.

"And this young lady here, she's prove to me that there is someone who loves me."

Petunia looked at her "You look so much like my sister"

Ginny looked at Harry "Sirius was right about that; he always said that if we got together it would be my parents all over again."

Vernon who had been quiet spoke up "what was the reason for coming here other than yelling at us?"

"Coming and getting the stuff I left, we're leaving" Harry went out the door; Ginny looked at Vernon and Petunia.

"How could you live with yourself knowing what you have done? All he wanted was to be loved and cared for. Instead he was beaten, abused and never told he was loved."

Ginny went to the door and said "It was nice to meet you".

Harry was waiting on Ginny; she came out a little while later. They started walking down the road. They made it to the park.

"Was it here?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her "What was here?"

Ginny looked at him "was it here where Dudley and his friends beat you up".

Harry nodded. "That's the reason why I can run fast; I had a lot of practice."

Ginny and Harry disapparated to the Burrow, Harry took his trunk to his room. Ginny sat down at the table.

Harry returned later and sat next to her "Did that feel good, telling them off?" Harry nodded.

"I wish I done it sooner" Ginny hugged Harry from the side.

Later Harry was unloading the trunk when he found the folder. He opened it and seen a lot of his papers he did in fourth grade. He picked up the paper Ginny read earlier.

He didn't hear Ginny come in.

Ginny came up behind Harry and hugged him from behind.

Harry felt her arms wrap around his waist, her hands laying flat against his stomach.

"Most kids wrote about how they wanted a puppy or a new video game, one wrote they wished that they could go on a holiday with their family. I wished for my Mom and Dad."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "You have me, and we'll make sure that Teddy doesn't grow up the same way you did. He's already lucky to have you and me. Any future children, we'll make sure that they know they're loved."

Harry looked at her "I guess I'll have to remind myself that it was all a dream. I'm here with you and your family and you really do love me".

"I do love you Harry" Ginny kissed him.

"I love you too" Harry followed her down to dinner.

Anytime Harry dreamed about his relatives and or that his current life was a lie, he would remind himself that it was just a dream.


End file.
